


We're Swayzing It All Up In Here

by pikeisaman



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: "Accidental" Voyeurism, Awkward Crush, Dumb Cisdude Freakout, M/M, Trans Male Character, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's trans, and cool with it. Mike is dumb, and proves it. </p><p>Thankfully Joel is pretty damn cool with that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Swayzing It All Up In Here

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the prompt, "Do a lil fic about mike finding out joel’s trans by like, accidentally walking in on him changing and seeing he’s wearing a binder and joel’s all chill and laid back about it while mike has a dumb cisdude freakout."  
> It's pretty freeform, and unbeta'd sorry.

In retrospect, Mike could’ve handled it better. 

Yeah okay, he had walked into Joel’s room without knocking. Yeah okay, he had done that semi-on purpose, because he knew that Joel spent his mornings working on the ship, and was imagining sweaty, oil filthy Joel, stripping out of his jumpsuit too much to  _really_  pay attention. Yeah okay, maybe he was a desperate and horny perv trying to get his kicks anyway he could.

Yeah okay. In retrospect, Mike was an asshole. 

He had hit the jackpot after all; Joel looked up from where he was changing, his chest was bare, the top of his jumpsuit swinging freely around his hips, his face and hands smeared with grease. It would have been enough to keep Mike in sexual fantasies until the end of time.

Except-

Except his chest was-

Mike’s brain stuttered to a complete stop. 

Joel looked up in surprise, but his eyes were warm when they realized it was Mike. 

"Sorry about this," Joel apologized, pulling his jumpsuit top back on, as if it was his fault that Mike had no manners, "I was just getting changed, you wouldn’t believe the kind of mess going on down there-eh, you alright?"

Mike’s mouth was open, and he shut it with a snap. “I uh, I’m sorry that I-I-I didn’t know.”

He turned away, his cheeks flushed with shame. Avoided looking at the set of small but  _womanly_  breasts that Joel was halfheartedly tucking away. 

Joel smiled a little, like he was too polite to roll his eyes and say, ‘well duh Mike’. Which, he probably was. Joel was more outrageously Midwestern than Mike was, and he grew up on a goddamn farm for christsakes. Joel was just good like that, he was patient with everyone, the sweetest guy that Mike had ever known, and when Joel acted that way, it made Mike want to suck his cock so ba-

"I just," Mike wheezed, leaning against the doorframe, "Give me a moment okay?"

Joel gave him a moment.

And another.

And another.

(Really, the sweetest guy.)

Finally, when Mike felt like he was standing on solid ground, like, he could really  _wrap his mind around this_ , he stood straight, and looked at Joel. Amazingly, Joel was still there. He had done up his jumpsuit completely, and looked every much the ordinary Joel that Mike had gotten to know. He even looked faintly amused, like he did when one of the bots did something blindingly stupid but ultimately harmless. 

It sure as hell didn’t feel harmless to Mike. 

"D-dude, I’m so sorry," Mike started, and his heart started to ache with the sheer guilt of it all, "Really, I didn’t mean to make it into a big deal. I…suck?"

"It’s okay," Joel said waving him off with one of those great patient Joel smiles, "You didn’t know. Now you do, yeah?" 

Mike’s returning smile was just a bit too wide, and he inwardly groaned. Backing out of the room and into his own, he slid down the wall and sighed heavily into his hands.

Well he had blown that for sure. 

For the next week, Mike avoided Joel to the very best of his abilities. In fact he avoided everyone, only showing up to movie time, where the lights were out, and he could take the chance to ogle Joel without fear of being noticed. Joel was as blindingly funny as ever, the veteran of shit films to be sure. Mike’s jokes fell flat compared to Joel’s witticisms, no more than now, with Mike far too distracted to even give it his all. 

It wasn’t until the seventh morning that Mike gathered up the tattered remains of his courage, and ventured down to the engine rooms. 

The engine deck was hot as hell. Random spurts of steam shot out, occasionally hitting Mike right in the face. By the time he found Joel, his hair was an absolute mess, and he had the most unattractive sweat pits. Running a sweaty hand through his even more disgustingly sweaty hair, Mike mused that at least he didn’t have to worry about impressing Joel anymore.

That’s of course when Joel slid out from underneath a panel, right in front of Mike’s feet. Falling over gracelessly, Mike’s nose connected with the ground and stars of pain danced in front of his eyes. 

"Oh JEEZ, Mike, are you okay?" That Joel managed to sound so concerned at all just proved what Mike had suspected all week; Joel was the sweetest guy in the world, and Mike was the biggest ass.

Scrambling up, his nose stinging like hell, Mike tried to play it off like he meant to nearly break his nose. “Oh YEAH, Yeah I’m fine, I’m just great-“

Mike’s poorly used brain stuttered to another complete stop. 

Joel was looking up at him with concern, his arms braced against the floor. His bare, lithely muscled arms, covered in speckles of oil and shining with sweat. Wearing only a white binder over his chest, with his suit once again shoved down around his hips, and a smear of black across one cheek, Joel sent Mike’s crotch into overdrive.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck.

 Mike was suddenly hyper aware of how incredibility stupid he looked with his mouth open and his sweaty flushed face and his fucking pit stains. Joel waited patiently, give him yet another moment he didn’t deserve. As it turned out, it wasn’t enough of a moment.

"You look amazing," Mike’s mouth blurted out. "Like, I mean you look like  _Swayze amazing_ and I am  _so damn sorry_  for the way I reacted last week, I-I didn’t mean to fuck up everything. I wasn’t expecting it, but I know it shouldn’t even  _matter_  and it clearly doesn’t because you look  _amazing._ ”

He stopped. Took a breath. Joel looked up at him with amusement playing over his lips. 

"I’m going to go," Mike sighed, gesturing with his hands. He started to turn when he felt the touch of a warm hand on his. 

"Your nose is bleeding," Joel said quietly, handing him an oily rag. There wasn’t exactly a smile on his mouth, but in his eyes, those tender brown eyes that first struck Mike all those months ago. Those eyes danced at him. 

"Don’tcha think that  _Swayze amazing_  is a bit of an exaggeration?” 

Clasping the rag to his nose, Mike shook his head, “Nope, no way.”

Well it was a start. 


End file.
